1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting structure. More particularly, the present invention relates to a securing device for the light emitting structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Semiconductor light emitting diodes (LED) have become a promising device for general-purpose illumination applications. An LED has excellent durability, a long operation life, low power consumption, contains no mercury and has potentially high efficiency. An LED is an illumination light source that is good for environmental protection and energy saving. The conventional illumination devices such as incandescent bulbs are cheap in price, but, unfortunately, they have drawbacks of low efficiency, high power consumption, short operation life and fragility. The fluorescent lamps are energy saving devices but still fragile, and contain mercury causing environmental pollution problems. Therefore, the LEDs are ideal light sources for general-purpose illumination applications for the new generation.
The conventional LED chips are directly soldered on the printed circuit board in the light emitting structure. However, the LED chip may be heated and damaged by the high temperature of the soldering process. The LED chip must be de-soldered when the LED chip is replaced, and the high temperature of the de-soldering process may damage the components disposed near the LED chip.
For the foregoing reasons, there Is a need to prevent the LED chip from heat damage.